Suicide Club
by strawberryprincess4eva
Summary: Would You like to join the suicide club? Isabella Swan is your typical teenager, one problem, she's suicidal. But what happens when she gets thrown in a place just for suicidal teenagers like her?
1. Suicide Attempt

**I Do Not Own Twilight.**

* * *

_Suicide is like drugs and alcohol, don't do it._

* * *

?POV

A women in a crisp, white blouse, with a brown pencil skirt was walking down the cold hallway. The lights were in need of repair as they were flickering on and off, making it unable to see things clearly. The woman had wavy, caramel hair pulled back in a bun and warm brown eyes, she had a large black belt at her waist and a name tag at her chest, reading Esme Cullen. Her black heels made tapping noises as she went down the aisle.

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap._

In her hands was a brown folder with paper inside, the top of the folder read Isabella Swan. She came to a stop just in front of a heavy, white door. with one hand she pulled on the cold, metal handle, making the door open for her. Inside was a neat small office. One wall was covered with medical therapy books, on the other side, there was a large black sofa with a classic wooden table in front of it. In the middle of the room was a desk with neatly stacked papers on one corner and other business stuff on the other, the name plate on the desk had the name Carlisle Cullen engraved on it.

The back of the room was a large floor to ceiling window, staring through the window was a man with blond hair slicked back, gold-brownish eyes wearing a white laboratory coat over a button down white shirt with khaki pants and polished black shoes.

He looked around at the door when Esme came in, setting the folder on his desk and going to the large sofa to sit on it. The man walked over to the desk, picked up the folder and flipped through the papers.

"Another suicide incident?" he asked without looking up.

"Yes, she tried to hang herself. She was in the kitchen, a hooped string hanging from the ceiling while she was climbing a small ladder when her father found her. He immediatly contacted us, seeing if we have a place for her. . .Carlisle, should we take her in?"

Carlisle finally looked up and stared at Esme, "I have a feeling that we should, Esme, I know I'm not like Alice, but I have a feeling about her. . ."

Esme nodded understandingly, "I'll send somone to collect her tomorrow." With that Esme stood up and walked out of the room and down the hall.

A dark figure was looming at the end of the hall, she stopped right in front of it. "I need you to pick up Isabella Swan from Forks High School tomorrow, got it?"

The figure nodded and walked off, leaving Esme to ponder what kind of feelings her husband had for this girl.


	2. Meeting Isabella Swan

_Thousands of people die, why should it make a difference if I die?_

* * *

I sighed and ran my hand through my tousled copper/bronze hair. Emmet told me to go look for an Isabella Swan since he couldn't go. Emmet had to stay at our SDK, School for Disturbed Kids, to watch if any of the other mentally disturbed kids got out. He was like the school's guard. So now I'm here, standing in front of a lonely Forks High School.

I gritted my teeth as I pushed open the heavy doors, badly in need of new hinges I mentally thought, cringing at the screeching sounds it made. As soon as she heard that Emmet passed the job to me, my mom gave me information about Isabella and told me to interview her teachers, people close to her, and her family.

It's not like I hated my job, recruiting kids who need help, it's just that I wanted to do something more with my life. But as soon as my dad opened the new, highly developed school for disturbed kids, I had to quit college and help him in funding. My dad, Carlisle Cullen, originally a doctor, a normal one that you would see in a hospital, grew interest in helping kids deal with their troubled lives, whether diagnosed with some cancer or to just emotional problems like suicide.

At 26 he met my mom, Esme Cullen and fell in love. But she was already married and she was having trouble with her relationship with her abusive husband at that time. Afraid that he might take it out on her not yet unborn child, now my half-brother Emmet. So she pleaded Carlisle to help her, take care of her son when he was still little and she'll come back for him a few years later. Carlisle couldn't bear to see her begging and distressed, immediately agreed to do as planned.

The plan failed when my mom's ex-husband pushed her down the stairs. Fortunately Carlisle was doing check-ups on her at home and was poking his head at the front door when that happened. He had her ex-husband in jail, and my older brother was delivered safely in no time. They started going out with each other a year later and got married a year after that. I was born the day after their wedding day. I'm now 20, Emmet is 22, my dad 48 and my mom, 46.

I looked around at the dark, narrow hallway and walked down to the office, which was right in the middle of the hallway on the right side. My footsteps echoed as they touched the sick, green tiles. The white, or I'm guessing that they were once white, were peeling off and graffiti was all over it. No wonder why Isabella wanted to commit suicide, I thought as I pushed away a box of empty condom wrappers with my foot. This place was a school of trash! Food, candy wrappers, paper, everything was scattered all across this place.

I reached the office and opened it, the hinges creaking again. There was only one person there sitting behind the large desk in the middle of the room, an old lady, who looked around 50 or 60, was typing away at a computer like there was no tomorrow. Her eyes were trained to stare at the screen, as she didn't notice me come in. She had purple hair, wearing an orange shirt and vibrant green pants. I coughed slightly to catch her attention. It worked, for now she was staring at me like I was her dinner. . .Which was slightly disturbing since she looked like she was old enough to be my grandmother.

"May I help you?" she smiled and asked, with too much enthusiasm if you ask me.

"I'm looking for an Isabella Swan. . .I'm from the SKD." I told her in my most professional voice.

Her smile faltered a bit, "The SKD?"

"Yes, the School for Disturbed Kids."

"Yes, dear, I know what it stands for. . .I was just. . .surprised that you came here early, yes that's it." The last part was rather hesitantly said.

I contained myself from snorting with laughter. It was almost 1:00, and she calls this early? More like disappointed that I wasn't here to ask for a job of teaching.

"She's in Mr. Masen's biology class right now, the room is 105." I could feel that intense gaze of hers as I walked out of the room.

I found that the classroom was right across from the office. I wondered what Isabella looked like. . .My mom never gave me her physical description, only that she had brown hair and brown eyes. . . and that she was 18 and a senior at the high school. I guess it's time to find out, I pushed the door open, stopping the teacher in the middle of his lecture about the cell cycle.

I walked up to him, "I'm here to see miss Isabella Swan, I'm from the SDK."

His expression changed from annoyance to understanding, "Miss Swan, if you please?"

I heard a loud scrapingof a chair being violently pushed back. I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl I ever saw. She had waves of chestnut brown hair cascading down her back, light brown chocolateorbs for eyes, full of emotions, her pale, heart shaped face, but her figure was covered by a large, black shapeless lump of a jacket, she wore dark wash skinny jeans and black converse.

She was staring down at the floor when she came up towards me.

I opened the door for her, "If you will just follow me. . ."

She nodded, pursed her soft, full lips and walked out of the door.

I led her to an empty classroom and sat down on an uncomfortably hard, plastic, blue chair. She did the same, but AI noticed that her chair was distanced a few feet away from mine.

"I'm going to ask you some questions now, if that's alright with you, Isa-"

"It's Bella, I hate being called Bella." She looked at me with an intensely cold gaze.

"Okay, Bella then. So why did you try to commit suicide?"

She smirked at me, "I'll give you three chances to guess."

I read some of her files, "Your parents got divorced and your upset about that."

She nodded. "Go on."

"There's more?"

She sighed, stood up and began taking her jacket off. Once the jacket was off she proceeded in lifting her shirt up.

"Woah! I'm here to ask you questions, not to have sex with you." I cried out in alarm

Bella rolled her eyes, she lifted her shirt to show me her stomach, and on her stomach there was several black/purplish spots varying in sizes. She turned around and on her back there were also some of those spots. She dropped her shirt and brushed her hair back from her face to reveal the most biggest of those black spots, about the size of a baseball, just behind her ear.

I gasped as I realized what they were and looked up at her, "Where did you get those bruises!?"

She looked down at me, her cheeks now had patches of pink, " The only reason I'll tell you this is because I feel safe with you. . .and because I've been wanting to tell someone about this for a long time."

She then started telling me the horrifying tale of those bruises. . .


	3. Interviewing

no one cares about me. . .

* * *

EPOV

"You know how my mom divorced my dad? Cuz she thought that she was marrying too young and that she needed more life on her own. . .she didn't take me, I reminded her too much of her marriage with Dad. . ." Bella grit her teeth and I winced as she dug her nails on one of the hideous bruises on her arm. . ."My dad, not really knowing why she left, was left in a grief-stricken state. . .He couldn't understand why she left. That grief turned into anger, and anger turned into violence. . ."

I gasped, "You mean. . .Your. . .dad? did this to you?" How can anyone hurt this beautiful angel? How can her dad hurt his own daughter!?

She looked down, "Yes, my dad beated me from the age of five, never disobey him. . .or else the punishment would be worse. . ."

"Did. . .Did he ever. . .rape you?" I asked, afraid to know the answer.

"I was fourteen, he came back home drunk, he usually does, but this time more drunk than ever, he pushed me up against the w-wall. . .and h-he ju-just, he j-just. . ." She broke off, crying. I stood up and hugged her, I felt her flinch against me.

"I will never hurt you bella, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. . .Your safe with me." I told her firmly.

She looked up at me with her clear brown eyes, "I trust you Edward. But. . ." She left off backing away from me, "We've just met Edward. . .I need time. . ."

I felt like a shard of ice went through my heart, I gulped and nodded, "I. . .understand."

She looked up at me apologetically and whispered, "I'm sorry Edward."

I shook my head and smiled at her, I didn't want her to feel guilty over me. . .I would wait, wait until she was ready. . .I looked up at the clock that was in the room, "I think it's best that you go back to your class now, could you thank your teacher for me?"

She nodded, "Sure. . .Bye." With that she walked towards the door, opening it, I felt my stomach squirm as her eyes lingered on me for a moment, and then she left.

I sat there, thinking about what she had said about her dad. . .yes, i really need a talk with him later. . .But first, to interview a few of her teachers.

I walked out of the room as the school bell rang, signaling the end of school for students. I instantly regreted going out of the room as a swarm of students surrounded me. A couple of girls took notice of me and threw flirtatious smiles and kept winking, but I ignored them, normally I would have flirted back, since meeting Bella, no girl could hardly compare to her. Oh great, I groaned inwardly, I'm sounding like a lovesick fool, think Edward, she's only a highschooler! But I didn't help, all I could see was Bella.

I made my way through the crowd and made it to one of Bella's teachers, a Language Arts teacher by the name of Ms. Devil, apparently her husband ran away with a stripper after they were married for about a year. . .

I knocked on her door, the door opened to reveal a women with many wizened lines on her face, badly dyed orange hair and wearing an outfit that I don't think even elderly people would wear. She beckoned me in and motioned me to sit in one of the student chairs, as she herself sat in the one next to it facing me.

"I'm Edward Cullen, from the-" I started but she cut me off.

"I already know who you are and why you came here." She said impatiently in an annoyed voice, "What do you want to know?"

"Well, could you tell me how Isabella Swan is like in your classes?"

"She's a bright child with an intelligent mind, her taste of books is quite unnusual for a girl her age, but then. . .she is an odd girl compared to other students. . ." She frowned a bit at the end.

"Odd? How?" I tried to conceal my annoyance of her thinking Bella is odd.

"To start with she doesn't really talk to anyone here, I mean she has friends, I have seen her talking and spending her time with some other few students, but she's not as enthusiastic as others come to be when talking to people. . .Unnusualy quiet during class too. . .only talks whe I ask a question directly to her, and they're usually one word answers too, much to my annnoyance." She had a tone of voice that implied that she thought everyone was lower than her and was a waste of her time. . .For some reason she annoyed me. . .

She continued on, "It's not like she doesn't do bad at school. . .She's one of my star pupils. . .I think she has been dropped on her head a lot of times too, she certainly asks the most strangest questions. . .Like if someone were raped, would the person get pregnant right away? and similar questions. . .Interesting don't you think?" She smirked at the end, she was making fun of Bella, I couldn't believe a teacher could be so cruel.

I've had enough, I stood up and stiffly said, "Thank you, I'll be going now."

She looked up at me, "Alright then, your welcome that I gave up my time for you."

But I wasn't listening, I was already at the door and heading out. The next teacher was her piano teacher, Ms. Nells. She was around what looked like around fifty, but still beautiful, in an elderly way, with kind blue eyes and soft sandy blond hair. She welcomed me warmly in her room and had me seated on a piano chair as she sat down in her cushioned chair.

She smiled at me and asked, "What would you like to know?"

"How was Isabella Swan in your class?"

"She is the most excellent child, she doesn't have a talent for piano but a marvelous singing voice. I often urged her to be in choir and sing solos but she wouldn't hear of it! Too shy she says! Such a shame, but no matters, people shouldn't be forced into what they don't want to do." She beamed as she said that, I had a feeling this was Bella's favorite teacher.

"Did she express any strange behavior or anything?"

She frowned, "Now that you mention it. . .She was always quiet in class, now I know you would think that there would be some kids that would be really quiet in class, but she was always quiet, always one word answers, never laughing, except when she was singing. . .She really let's herself out when she's singing. . .But she never likes anyone to hear her sing. . .She's afraid of people, commitment, afraid of getting to close to them, I think. . ."

I wondered if she knew about Bella being abused, but decided not to mention it. I was glad of Ms. Nells. She was a really thoughtful teacher who thought a lot about her students.

"Well, look at the time, it's already three o'clock, I must go, today's my 37Th wedding anniversary, you know, and my husband is taking me out to dinner tonight." She beamed and flushed a bit.

"Really? Well congratulations." I smiled back at her.

By that time I already decided that I had enough interviews from Bella's teachers, I don't really like interviews. I walked out of the door, thanking her for spending time for the interview.

"Oh no problem, dear. Delighted to help." She replied brightly.

I climbed into my car as soon as I got out of the school, and drove over to Bella's place. It was a plain, white house, two stories high, with four windows on each side, the house was surrounded by a forest. Better_, i guess, for people to not hear Bella's pain quite as easily, _I thought bitterly_._

As soon as I got out I heard glass breaking and yelling, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was, I braced myself and headed towards the house.

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit crappy, I was a bit distracted and couldn't think of what to write properly. . . I'm open to any suggestions for about how this story should go on. . .Thank you for putting up with the long wait!


	4. Abuse

_i hate everything in my life!_

* * *

EPOV

As soon as I got to the door, I reached into my back pocket of my pants and pulled out my cell phone.

I flipped it open and dialed the number of a person who I knew could help.

"Was up, bro? Having trouble with that Swan chick? I thought you were the charmer in the family."

I heard Emmet chuckling at his own joke.

"Listen Em, I don't have that much time right now, I need backup, quick. Think you can get to the Swan's house fast?" I asked him frantically.

"I'll be there in five." All humor was gone from his voice, he knew when it was time to joke and when it wasn't. This time it just wasn't.

I was glad that our hospital was close to Forks. . .

I heard another crash inside, I braced myself and kicked open the door. I found the most horrifying sight in front of me.

Everywhere, everything was covered in blood. The walls, the furniture, even the ceiling. But that wasn't the most terrible part, Bella's father, or at least I thought it was Bella's father, was standing, drenched in blood that wasn't coming from him, holding a bloody wooden baseball bat. Leering down at a heap of blood on the floor surrounded by glittering glass and sharp china edges. I realized with a jolt that the bloody mess on the floor was Bella, she was trying to get up and fight, but it was no use

Bella's father hadn't even noticed me come in, he was having a gruesomely good time, hitting Bella with the hard weapon in his hands, laughing as she cried out in pain. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth in fury. Something, a monster, inside of me roared. I wanted to protect Bella and kill her dad. . .And in that moment I knew I was going to do just that.

I almost couldn't hear the tires of Emmet's truck grinding against the gravel of the drive way, I was making my way over to Charlie. As soon as I reached him, he gave his would-be final blow to Bella, on her head, she slumped to the ground. I snarled, Charlie quickly turned around, bat ready to hit who ever was ruining his fun time. He saw me, a look of confusion crossed his face as he tried to determine who I was.

As the bat swung at me, I heard the door open and Emmet gasp, the bat never made contact with my head. I was holding up the bat with one of my arms, as Charlie pushed down with both hands. Beads of sweat were running down his head as he realized I was stronger than him. I wrenched the bat out of his hands, and kicked him to the ground.

Now, all I was seeing was red. I dropped down to my knees and started to punch him in the face to smash his noes, when I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Emmet looking down at me warily.

"Edward, let me handle him. . .You can take care of the girl. She needs you Edward." He said to me gently.

I wanted to continue punching this bastard, but I knew Emmet was right. Bella needed me, or at least she needed a hospital. As soon as I got up, Emmet knelt down and grabbed Charlie, dragging him up to his feet. Then tieing a piece of rope around him and lifted him to the back of his trunk.

I walked over to Bella, she was unconscious, ever since that last blow that Charlie delivered to her. I picked her up carefully then walked outside to my car. I placed her in the back gently, placing blankets around her that I always had in the back. I looked around at Emmet.

"I'm taking him to the police, you should come to, right after you take her to the hospital." He said, nodding his head towards Bella.

I nodded in agreement, although I knew Charlie deserved worse than the police. Emmet climbed into his car, with Charlie, struggling to get free in the back seat, and drove away.

I slid into my car and started the engine. Soon, I was taking Bella to her new home. A much happier one, I hoped, than the one she recently had.

* * *

Ummm, soooo what do you think?? And seriously, if you have any suggestions, let me know, 'cuz I'm more than wlecome to listen to them.

I realized that I hadn't put this in my other chapters, so here is the disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I just own the plot of this story. . .


	5. Renewed

_Go away! Haven't you done enough damage to me?_

* * *

BPOV

I woke up and looked around. Everything looked white. I panicked and hastily sat up.

Wrong move, darkness soon swallowed me again.

I woke up once more, careful this time, I sat up.

I was in a hospital bed, in a hospital room. The walls so white it hurt my eye, a solid, heavy-looking door in one corner, across from it, on the other side of the room, was a window. The window looked down at the hospital's yard. People, mostly kids, were playing there. My bed was against a third wall, looking across at the fourth wall, I had a small table next to my bed, and on the other side of the room, across my bed, was a small sink and some medical supplies next to it.

The door opened, a man in a white doctor's coat walked in. He had his blond hair slicked back, and was quite good-looking, he looked as if he was in his late forties. As he noticed that I was awake, he walked up to my bed, I realized that not only was he attractive, but tall and kind of muscular.

He smiled, "Hello Bella. How are you feeling?"

"I'm. . .confused."

He frowned, then nodded, " Do you know where you are at Bella?"

"A hospital?"

He smiled slightly, "Not just a hospital Bella, you are at the SDK. I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, Edward's dad."

Edward. . .Edward. . ."Oh! Edward! Where is he? Is he here? Can I see him?" I looked around frantically, ignoring the pain in my side.

Alarmed, Dr. Cullen pushed me back down on the bed. "He's here, he's been waiting for you to wake up. Shall I send him in?"

I nodded.

Dr. Cullen walked to the door and I noticed a small intercom there. He pushed a button and soon he was talking in to it. "Edward, son, she woke up."

As soon as Dr. Cullen walked back to me, the door burst open. Edward came in looking like he hadn't slept in days, his hair was disheveled and his clothes were wrinkled.

As soon as he saw me, his expression changed from worry to relief, "Bella, your awake."

I smiled up at him as he walked over to my bed, "Edward."

Dr. Cullen cleared his throat, "ahem, well Bella, looks like you've been hit one too many. You have several broken ribs, your skull is slightly fractured, and one of your legs are broken. Also, just for the record, your not pregnant. As soon as your feeling better, I'll have Edward move you to your own room."

With that, he gave me one last smile and walked to the door, "I must go check up on Jasper, I hope he hadn't added any new cuts to himself."

Dr. Cullen walked out of the room, leaving Edward and me to ourselves.

"Bella, I'm sorry. If I'd have gotten to your house sooner, I . . ." He put his head down, ashamed.

I reached over, put my hand under his chin and pulled his head up, making him meet my eyes, "Edward, don't say that. You couldn't have known that he got home early today. Besides he knew there was going to be a meeting with you. It was his own fault."

"Still Bella, I'm sorry. . ."

"Stop, stop saying that! It's not your fault, it's not mine. It's Charlie's own fault."

He grinned at me sheepishly, "I guess. . .Charlie's in jail Bella. I had my brother, Emmet, take him there. Never will he bother you again. You'll be happy again Bella!"

I felt as if there was a balloon swelling up inside me, a happy balloon. "Really? Oh Edward! Charlie! In jail! And he worked as Chief Police officer Swan!"

He laughed, "Isn't it just so ironic?"

I laughed along with him.

I felt as if nothing could go wrong. . .

"As soon as your better, I'll take you to your room. Everyone has a room, like a college dorm, you have to share the room with somone. You don't have a roommate yet. So for now, your just by yourself. Is that okay?"

I looked up into his concerned expression, "Yes, that's fine. . .Who's Jasper? The one that your dad had to go check?"

Edward's expression changed, he looked as if he was making the decision of his choice, "I'm sorry Bella, but it's not my place to tell. . .Let's just say that he was kind of in the same situation as you. . ."

"I'm sorry I asked. . .I knew it's personal, yet. . ."

"You can't help it, I know just how you feel. It's how I first felt when my dad started working here and didn't tell me about these things."

Edward brought out a flashing silver cell phone, he brought it up to his ear and answered it.

"What? Another one? Can't you do it? But. . .Fine, fine, I'll go."

I looked at his disgruntled expression, "What's wrong?"

"There's been another problem. I need to go Bella. . .I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm sorry."

He stared down at me, thinking, then, without warning, he knelt down and kissed me softly. He rushed out of the room, after the door closed with a faint _click_ sound, I brought my hand up to my lips.

This place is getting better than I thought it would be.

I smiled happily and fell back to sleep once more.

* * *

I'm so sorry, my darlings, for the long wait, i'm really sorry!

But since its the end of the year i've been very busy. . .


	6. The Hales

_Would people actually miss me when I die?_

* * *

Few weeks later

BPOV

I am now completely healed. Well physically, if not emotionally. Today is the day that I'm going to move in to my dorm room.

Edward got all my stuff from my old house in Forks. My books, clothes, everything I need. . .

I looked around the "hospital" room. So much memories here of Edward and me, from our first kiss to meeting Edward's family, Edward told me everything about them, including his parent's story.

Esme, his mom, was beautiful and sweet, and Carlisle, was like a dad I never had. Compassionate and kind.

His brother, Emmet, first scared me, but I learned that he was just a big teddy bear, soft inside.

The door opened, Edward poked his head inside. "Ready to go?"

I smiled at him, "You bet."

I walked towards the door, hesitating before I walked outside. . .Here comes my new life.

My dorm was on the second floor, room 206, it was a large room. There were two huge windows with a soft, light blue curtain, two beds were in the room with white sheets, two desks, mainly there was two of everything.

I looked curiously at Edward. "Two of everything?"

He looked down at me sheepishly, "Well your supposed to have a roommate, but you don't have one yet. . .You'll have this room all to yourself for a while."

"Oh, that's fine." I felt relieved at having the room all to myself, I was scared of my future roommate and how she was going to be like. . .

"Here, I'll lead you to the cafeteria so you can get something to eat. I have to go take care of something." He grimaced and I assumed it was paperwork, which he told me that he hated as much as interviews, numerous piles of bunch of pointless questions, as he describes them.

We walked down the hallway to a pair of double doors, he opened them to reveal a large white cafeteria room. A bunch of other kids were already there lining up at the counter to get food.

As Edward walked with me to the end of the line, a girl at the nearest table turned to him, "Hi Edward!" she batted her eyelashes at him while smiling flirtatiously at him.

Edward threw her a dazzling smile with a "Hello Tanya." That sent her into a mad fit of giggles.

I glared at this Tanya girl, she had a figure of a model with long, curling strawberry blond hair and dark blue eyes.

Edward chuckled and I switched my glare up at him, "And what are you laughing at?"

He looked down at me, amused. "You're very cute when you're jealous."

I continued to glare at him.

He sighed and leaned down, "I will always be yours and you are mine, my love. Tanya is nothing compared to you. She'll have her eyes on any male in this room, next week she'll be liking someone else."

I sighed in relief, he kissed me and left me in the line to get to his work. I watched as he gave me one last smile and disappeared through the double doors.

I got to the front of the line, looked at the menu and saw that they were having lasagna as today's special. I hoped it was better than the normal school cafeteria lasagna as I watched the cafeteria lady drop a piece on a tray. She gave the tray to another cafeteria worker and that worker asked me what drink I wanted, I thought for a minute and told her I wanted Coke. She placed a cup filled with coke on the tray and handed it to me, along with silverware. I thanked her and backed out of the line.

Now came the real problem, where to sit?

I looked around, no table was open, and another problem was that since I was in the hospital room for so long, I didn't know anyone.

I bit my lip as I looked around. . .I finally decided to sit next to two blond twins, a girl and a boy. They looked up as I sat down but made no sign of welcome.

They both had light blond hair, the girl wore hers long and the boy had his cut short, almost curly, light blue eyes, and they both were beautiful. They looked like they could be on the cover of GQ and Vogue.

The boy shifted slightly, shrugging the gray sweater he was wearing off, under it he was wearing a black tshirt with skulls. But what I noticed more was that he had bunches of scars on his arms, I looked at the girl if she had any scars, for she was wearing a flower print dress with no sleeves, but I didn't find any on hers.

I tried to refrain myself from asking but of course, I failed. "What happened to you?"

As soon as those words escaped my mouth, I gasped and stifled my mouth with both my hands. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry, I couldn't help it, I'm curious by nature."

The boy chuckled humorlessly, "It's okay, lots of people ask. But if you don't mind, I'd rather not tell you yet until I know you better."

I nodded, accepting that answer, "Well, okay then. Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. I'm here for attempted suicide and abuse."

At the word abuse, the girl lifted her head up, since she was staring at her lap the whole time, to look at me."My name is Rosalie Hale, you can call me Rose. . .And this is my little brother, Jasper."

Jasper looked at her indignantly, "Hey you're only older than me by a minute!"

Rosalie looked at him smugly, "I'm still older than you."

Jasper just made a face at her, then turned back to me, "Well Bella, welcome to our group," he smiled, "We'll show you everything that you need to know around here."

* * *

It's summer break! I promise that I'll update sooner! But until then, much love, my precious readers!


	7. Superhero Emmet

_people are whispering. . .about me _

* * *

Few months later

Rose, Jasper, Edward and I were sitting at our usual lunch table, the table where I first met Rose and Jasper. Next week I will be finally getting a roommate after several long months of being alone. Sure, Rose would come over and stay sometimes, but she never wants to be far from her brother, so she goes back to the room she shares with her brother the first thing in the morning.

Not that I could blame her. After what she told me about what her dad and ex-fiance did to her. . .

_flashback_

_We were outside in the garden, at Rose's favorite place, under a large oak tree. We were talking and teasing, when suddenly Rose turned tearful. Smiling one minute, then crying her head off. . .mood-swings these days. . ._

_Bewildered, I asked, "What's wrong Rose? Did I say something?"_

_She shook her head, blond curls swaying side to side wildly, "No, not that. . .Your such a good friend Bella. . ." She looked up at Jasper, who was sitting on one of the lower branches of the tree._

_He grimaced and nodded. Rose sighed._

_"Rose, what's wrong? What aren't you telling me?" I demanded to know, anything that was upsetting her. . ._

_Having a nap just a few minutes ago, he woke up just in time and sat up next to me. Edward chuckled and patted my head fondly, "Oh love, your so curious."_

_"Annoyingly so, sometimes." Muttered a voice above. Edward shot an annoyed glare up at Jasper, who smirked back._

_"Anyways Bella. . .I was gonna tell you about Jasper and I. . .How we're in this place. . ." Rose said, slightly miffed that she was ignored for the last few seconds. You gotta love her, even if the spotlight is one centimeter away from her, she would get annoyed. As much as she loves her looks, she likes attention too. . ._

_Woah, wait did she just say that she was going to tell me about her past? The one she told me NOT to ask about? This is BIG!_

_"Yea, Bella. . .That's what my sister just said, isn't it?"Jasper told me. . .Oops, without realizing, I spoke my thoughts out loud. . .I blushed deeply_

_Jasper snorted, "You look just like a ripe tomato"_

_I glared up at him, which caused him to laugh even more. _

_I frowned._

_"God Bella, ignore him. Your so easily thrown off track!" Rose was now annoyed._

_"Well she is kinda weak, ya know?" Jasper mocked._

_"Hey, I am NOT weak!" . . .I'm not weak. . ._

_Jasper smiled sarcastically at me, "'Course you aren't, Bella."_

_"Edward, tell Jasper I'm not weak!"_

_Edward was laughing during the argument Jasper and I were having, but now that he was pulled into it, he was staring at the bark of the tree intently._

_"Edward! I am not weak!"_

_"Bella! Please!" A pissed off Rose yelled at me. _

_"I'm sorry." I mumbled._

_Jasper leapt off the tree, landing next to Rose and put his arms around her, "Sorry sis."_

_Rose huffed, gathered herself together and continued to cry again, "Your a good friend Bella. . .I think. . .It's time you know about our past."_

_"Are you sure?" I asked, concerned, "I mean, you don't have to tell me. . ." In truth, I wanted to know, but I don't mean to pry in to other people's buisness._

_Jasper looked up, all sign of mischief gone, replaced with seriousness, "No, Bella, it's time we tell you. You see. . .Rose and I used to be part of a rich celebrity status. . .We had everything, money, looks," Jasper grinned when he said that, "Everything! But you know, some rich people only care about that, our mother died when she gave birth to us, Father was the one who raised us. . .with discipline and no love. . .with his many sluts." Jasper snorted._

_He continued, "We were 17 when it all started, Rose got a boyfriend, naturally I didn't approve. He was the son of a banker, a very succesful banker, with the name of Royce King-"_

_Here Rose interupted, "He was everything that I wanted. He was beautiful, rich, kind. . " She whispered._

_Jasper scoffed, "Nice, yea right. . .Anyways Father was ectastic, he was planning a marriage for them, an arranged marraige, he was so happy to find out that they both fell in love with each other as soon as they met. . .But after two months or so Rose started coming back home after her dates with bruises and cuts. . .It became worse when it got near their wedding, I confronted her about it and she told me that Royce was abusing her ever since they met and he only wanted her for the money. I told Father, but I found out. . .He doesn't care. . .Doesn't care about us at all! He only cares about his money. . .We were his mistakes. . ."_

_He stopped, punched the tree, leaving a slightly noticable dent in it. . .His knuckles were bleeding because of the force he put into it._

_"He threatened me. . .Said that if I told anyone, he'd kill me. . .And Rose. . .So for her sake, I stayed quiet. . .Until. . ."_

_Rose took on, "I was at my friend, Vera's, house, when I was leaving, I ran into Royce and his drunken friends in front of an alley. . .He called me over, I was scared but I obliged. His friends were staring at me like I was some sort of animal. . .Then one of them came up to me and,a-and. . ." She broke off, _weeping_._

_"Oh Rose" I sighed, hugging her._

_"I was on my way to get her from her friend's, but I found her with her. . .fiance. . .and friends. . .She was crying out in pain. . .blood everywhere. . .I did the first thing on my mind. . .I punched Royce-"_

_"Your kidding" I choked out, "You punched Rose's fiance? But what about your father's threat?"_

_Jasper grinned slyly, "While I was fighting them, one of the guys got away and called Father, they were all in on it. . .Father arrived and that's when it really happened, He had a knife in his hand, Rose and I were cornered in the alley, I managed to get her over the wall and run to the nearest help as possible."_

_Edward chuckled, "Emmet and I were taking studies in New York, that's where they were," he said, indicating Rose and Jasper, "Scared the hell out of us when Rose appeared in front of our door, banging and screaming. Lucky Carlisle and Esme were there, on a vacation in New York at that time, to take care of her. Carlisle called the police, they managed to rescue Jasper just in time, but now he's left with those nasty scars as memories. Ever since, Jasper and Rose lived here. . ."_

_Jasper heaved himself up onto a branch again, "Yep and Father, Royce, and his friends are all in prison. And we can live happily ever after."_

_Flashback end_

Yep, happily ever after. . .

"What Bella?" Emmet's deep voice snapped me out of my reverie.

When will I manage to think without speaking?

"Maybe you should focus more. . ."

"Urgh never mind." I said, blushing, "like a tomato" as Jasper would say. "Where did you come from?"

"I came to see what you guys were all up to, since my shift is now over." He started jumping up and down, fist pumping jpoyfully.

"WHOOO no more work until tomorrow!"

Jasper raised his eyebrows, "Well. . .That's not weird at all. . ."

All of us laughed.

"Sooo Bellsy, you happy that you get a new friend tomorrow?"

"Argh, Emmet I told you not to call me that. . .And I don't know, I'm kinda nervous. . .I mean. . .What if she's mean?"

"Pshhh I'll protect you! Tan ta da daaaa! Super hero Emmet to the rescue!"

With that he started running around the cafeteria with both of his arms in front of him, like superman flying. New patients looked at him like he was crazy while the older ones ignored him as they were used to it by now.

I turned to Edward, "Sweetheart, you have a five year old as an older brother."

He turned to me and smiled, "I know, how ever do I manage?"

Jasper started laughing, "If Emmet's a five year old, that means Edward is younger, Bella your such a pedophile!" He howled with laughter.

Rose looked at him with disgust and smacked his head, "Your so immature."

Jasper rubbed the spot where he was hit and pouted at her.

But that was all I saw, because suddenly I was picked up from behind and slung over someone's back.

"Belly-bean, I shall save you!" Three guesses for who picked me up. . .

Yep that's right, "Emmet! Put me down!"

I was being carried around the cafeteria by a teddy bear with my angel, my Edward, running after him.

"Emmet, put her down! You can hurt her! You know she's weak!"

"Edward! I am not weak!"

* * *

I am so sorry! I had an unexpected road trip for a long month. . .I'm really sorry. . .

Anyways, I'm going to try and type up at least three more chapters for this month. . .


	8. Pixie Strength

_why do you hurt me so much?_

* * *

BPOV

I was sitting on my bed, waiting for my new dorm buddy, when-

BANG

The door burst opened and before I could even look at the door, something slammed into me, hard, making me fall backwards on my bed.

All I could see was a mass of black hair, spiked in every direction.

"Oh my god! Hi! I'm your new dorm mate, Mary Alice Brandon. But you can call me Alice, Mary is such an old name! Isn't it so fun! We'll be such great friends, I just know it! We'll go shopping, do make-overs. . .Everything! We'r going to be best friends!" A high-pitched voice squealed from the mass of spiky, black hair, she started to squeeze the life out of me.

"Um thats nice. . .But could you, kind of. . .Let go of me?" I wheezed breathlessly.

The spiky hair apologized, releasing me from her grasp, and bounced backward so that I could see her for real.

She was petite, short, with green eyes. But her eyes were different from Edward's, his eyes were an emerald green, her's is an apple green. She had a figure of a dainty ballerina, looking elfin and fragile.

Her smile seemed to stretch on for miles. . .

I scratched the back of my head, "Uhh, well hi. I'm-"

"Bella Swan, yes, I know." She said, bouncing up and down impatiently.

Suddenly, she took my hand and dragged me out of the room and lead me to the garden, for such a little thing, she had an amazing amount of strength.

"Let's go meet the others!" she said happily.

Edward was lying under the shade of our favorite tree, Rosalie was sitting against the trunk, and Jasper was resting on one of the lower branches.

As soon as we got there, Alice let go of my hand. I sat down in between Rose and Edward. Edward looked up at me and smiled, then went back to sleep.

Rose was, of course, looking at herself in the mirror, checking if her make-up wasn't ruined.

Jasper was looking down at Alice, and Alice was staring right back at him. Neither of them were paying attention to anything else, only looking at each other as if they were the only thing they could see.

"Alice?" I asked.

She didn't even answer, she was too far gone.

"Alice?" I asked again. But of course, no answer.

Finally, she spoke, slowly and, with a slightly, lower voice than the high pitched voice I heard her speak with, "I've been waiting for you."

"What?" I asked her, alarmed.

"I'm sorry." Said a deeper voice. I looked up to see that it was Jasper who said it. . .Then I realized that he was the one that she was talking to.

Alice held out one of her hand, Jasper, with ease, leapt off the tree, and took it. They stood, staring into each other's eyes, smiling.

"Hey, lovebirds! Get a room, won't ya?" Emmet appeared and sat down next to Rose, taking her mirror away from her in the process.

"Rose, baby, I don't get why you look at this all the time?" he started to say, "Your pretty, you don't have to look at the mirror all the time. . ."

Oh Emmet, you just don't get it do you? Rose loves attention! She loves looking at herself.

"Shut up, Emmet." Rose said and. . .Oh my god, ladies and gentleman, Rosalie Hale just blushed! Sure, Rose smirks, laughs and can be a bitch. . .But Rose just blushed! There's no way Rose can blush. . .

Unless. . .

Hmm. . .I'll ask her about it later. . .

"What's all the yelling about?" Edward woke up just in time. Alice and Jasper were now full on making out.

Rose looked at me, "Who's she? The pixie making out with my brother?"

I told my friends about my new dorm mate.

Emmet laughed, "Well at least she's nice, somewhat."

Rose stood up and went over to the kissing couple. She smacked her brother on the head. The couple broke off.

"What the hell was that for?" Jasper asked her.

"Nothing," Rose said simply, "I just wanted to do that."

She turned to Alice and started scrutinizing her.

Alice stood still, but you could see her bouncing impatiently on her feet.

"Hmmmm, your okay. . .As long as you don't do anything. . ." Rose muttered.

Alice smiled brightly.

"So tell me. . .Alice, how did you end up here?" I asked.

Alice stopped smiling, her expression grew darker. She walked over to the tre and sat down beside Emmet and me. Jasper came over and squeezed himself between Emmet and Alice. Rose sat down in front of all of us.

Alice started her story, "I don't have any memorys ever since I came here. . .I was only told what happened, I was born in Biloxi, Mississippi, I'm 19 years old right now. Ever since I was little I was said to have visions, flashes of the future. My parents grew scared, they thought that I was possessed or something. . .They tried to kill me, drown me, poison me, anything. . .So one day, we were down at a lake, they probably told me we were going fishing or something. . .My dad took hold of me and forced my head into the water. . .He held it there, I lost conscious. . .Someone saw my dad and my mom trying to drown me. . .They called the police and my parents got locked away, I was sent here. . .My memory starts from when I woke up here. . .A few days ago. . ."

A single tear ran down her cheeck, Jasper hugged her tight, whispering to her.

Rose looked distraught, I was horrified, Edward was gritting his teeth angrily, even Emmet, who was always joking around, had now lost all signs of humor on his face.

A minute later, we were huddled up in a group hug, crying, for Alice.

A high-pitched voice piped up from the middle of the hug, "So. . . .Who wants to go shopping?"


	9. Text Message

_do you love me. . .or not? do you care for me? or not?_

* * *

APOV

Oh my god! I am soooo excited. It's almost Bella's birthday! We need a party!

Of course Bella keeps telling us that she doesn't want one. . .But who cares? I'm throwing one anyways!

So here I am, in Bella's and my dorm, looking through party ideas and materials, when I heard the door starting to open. I hastily put everything back and kicked it under the desk, right as Bella pushed the door wide open.

"Hey Ali, What're you doing?" She smiled, "Not planning a birthday party, I hope."

I wasn't the Master of Lies for nothing. "Of course not, I was just shopping online. . .You know. . .There's this blue mini dress that would-"

She cut me off, "No, I am NOT going shopping."

I pouted, "Pleeease?"

"NO" She stormed back out of the room and, smiling happily, I went back to planning her party.

Now, should I do beach theme, or costume themed?

Definitely costume themed. I could go as Alice, from that newer movie of Alice in Wonderland, I loved her dresses!

And Jasper. . .could go as one of those Western styled cowboys!

And Rosalie-

Someone interrupted me, knocking the door frantically.

"What?" I called out, slightly annoyed.

The door opened and Edward came in, looking anxious, worried, scared and . .a mixture of other negative emotions, all at once.

"Alice, Alice, look at this!" He held out his cell phone at me.

I frowned, "What's wrong with your phone?"

He shook his head fervently, "No! Not the phone, read the text!"

I sighed, then glanced down at the smooth, shiny, black phone.

There was a text message from. . .But, no! It can't be!

I looked up at Edward for an answer.

He nodded, guessing my question.

"What do we tell Bella?" I asked.

He gritted his teeth, "No, don't tell Bella. . ."

"But, no! She'll figure it out sometime if you keep it from her! It'll be all over the news!" I argued with him.

He knelt down next to me, and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Please Alice, I'll do what the message says. . .She'll be safe. . .If I don't, she'll be in danger. . .And I just can't bear that Alice!"

I could see the fear and anger in his eyes as he shouted the last part.

I sighed and gave in, "Fine. . .But if she finds out. . .It's all your fault, not mine."

He smiled at me, "Of course, thank you, Alice."

He hugged me, then walked out of the room. . .

Oh Bella. . .I'm so sorry, I thought as I watched him close the door quietly behind him.

2 hours later

I had all the plans for the party finished, we're going to throw it tomorrow!

I was happily putting all the stuff away, when the door burst open, revealing a mess of a person.

Bella's hair was all tangled and messed up, her face was red, her eyes puffy, and her cheeks were tear-stained.

She took a shaky step forward, then collapsed onto the bed.

"Alice. . ." She said, her voice even more broken then my heart.

"Oh, Bella, sweetheart. . ." I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her, "Let it all out. . .Tell me what happened."

Then, between tears, she told me, as I suspected, what had happened.

"He told me he didn't want me, a-and that he liked T-Tanya all along. . ." She burst into fresh new tears.

I patted her back, "Oh Bella. . .He's a jerk. . .Your better than him, you deserve someone much better!"

She shook her head and wailed, "I can't! I love Edward! No one else. . .What should I do?"

"The thing to do now is cheer up, and find another man. . ." I told her encouragingly.

She sniffed, "Are you sure it'll work?"

I bit my lip before answering, "Of course, now. . .let's go man-hunting!"

"Not now, Ali. . .I want to lay down a bit." She curled up in a ball.

I hesitated to leave her but she didn't say anything more, so I went over to Rosalie's room and told her what happened. . .Without details, of course. Since whatever Rosalie hears, it goes straight into her ear and out of her mouth.

When I got to her room and opened her door, I saw the most horrific thing. I shut the door and fled down the hall, into the garden.

Jasper was there, sleeping on his favorite tree branch. I smiled as the wind toyed with his hair and sat down below the branch. Waiting for him to wake up.

It was so weird, here I was. A girl, abused by her parents, and almost murdered by her parents, here, at this wonderful place, with an angel. A golden haired angel sleeping right above me.

Jasper was too good for me, he treats me like a princess. Much different then how I was treated in my past. I love Jasper. And I love my friends.

But I have a feeling, no, vision, that this is all going to change. . .Just with that one text message. . .

"Alice?" A voice murmured above me.

I smiled up, "Yes?"

Jasper chuckled, "What are you doing here?"

I frowned as I remembered what I saw in his and Rosalie's room. . .I shuddered.

Jasper laughed, "Yeah. . .It is disgusting isn't it? My sister and Emmet. . ." He trailed off with an angry look.

It's been a week since Rose admitted her feelings for Emmet and they started going out. . .but this. . .was fast. . .

I patted his arm, "Don't worry. She's happy with him and that's all that matters. "

He nodded, yet still unconvinced.

I smiled and sighed, snuggling very close to him.

I returned to my previous thoughts.

Yes, everything is going to change. . .

Because of that one text message. . .

A text from someone who was supposed to be in jail. . .

A text from an abusive father. . .

A text. . .from Charlie Swan. . .

* * *

I'm seriously sorry!

I didnt think that I would take this long to write a chapter!

But then with the ting called school just starting. . .


	10. Birthday Threat

_Stay away from me. . . _

* * *

BPOV

The party was going great. . . . .For some people. . .

For me, it was hell.

It was supposed to be MY party! My Birthday party!

So why aren't I happy?

I told Alice I didn't want one, but, of course, I should've known that Alice would hide behind my back and plan a surprise costume themed birthday party.

Did I mention that its costume themed?

As in, she made me, no, she forced me to wear the shortest white dress you've probably ever seen, it stopped mid-thigh, with a really low neckline with spaghetti straps, thigh high, white boots, a pair of flimsy, glittery wings, and a thin, plastic, gold halo on my head.

Yeah, she dressed me up as a freakin angel, "Cuz it fits you Bella!" she said, "Cuz your so nice, pretty, and innocent."

I snorted, "Alice, I'm not pretty, and i am not innocent. I told you what happened between my father and me."

She glared at me, and let me tell you, for a small, petite little thing, she can be very scary. "Bella, your either gunna wear this yourself, or I'm going to literally pull off your clothes and shove you in the dress myself."

I gaped at her, "You would't do that."

She arched an eyebrow, "Oh, but I would, and I would be laughing maniacally while I do it."

I grimaced, "You are pure evil."

Alice smiled, a sweet, innocent, angelic smile, "I know."

And of course, Rose is my opposite, a sultry, dark red devil costume. She had on stilettos, that looked like death traps, her dress was even worse than mine, Alice called mine 'modest', which, seeing Rose's dress I could agree. Hers wasn't as short as mine, it reached her knees, but it was strapless, when she turned around, I could see that it was laced up there, showing a great proportion of her back, it flowed into a full blown skirt. She also had a pair of blood red, spiky devil wings, and devil horns.

Once she turned around to look in the mirror for her own reflection, her dark red lips curved into a smirk, "Nice, Emmett won't be able to take his eyes off me."

Alice, after much confusion, and thoughts, first decided to go as Alice in Wonderland, but finally went as a wood sprite. She had on a dark green dress, which hugged her body tightly, with bits of leaves and flowers, a bouquet of flowers in her hair, and light green flats. I'm sure if you looked up the word, wood sprite on the internet, you would see Alice's picture there, she fit the description perfectly right now.

Anyways, we went down to the party together, which was being held in the facility's huge gym, balloons, lights, everything just screamed 'party'.

Alice and Rose were looking for their boyfriends, Jasper and Emmett.

We found them over in a corner, talking to a couple with bronze hair and blond locks.

Wait, bronze hair? I froze.

Suddenly I didn't want to go over there anymore. "Alice," I whispered, "I'm going to go get punch."

Alice looked over at me with disappointment, "What? Why?" She looked towards where the other four people were standing, I saw realisation written all over her face as she saw the couple.

She looked at me grimly, "Okay, be safe."

With that, I left to go to the punch table, when I got there, I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry." I looked up to see a guy, tall with dirty blond hair pulled back into a pony tail, wide, blue eyes which were visible through his mask, he was dressed up as Zorro. He flashed me a a brilliant white smile, "No worries, it's my fault."

"Here, can I get you some punch?" He poured me a drink, "My name is James."

"James? Shouldn't you keep your identity a secret?" I joked, pointing at his costume.

He looked down and frowned, "Oh yeah. . . ."

I laughed, "Don't worry. I'll keep your secret. I'm a saint remember." I winked, pointing at my halo.

He smiled again, "Thanks, here, I know this is kinda fast, seeing as I just met you. But do you wanna dance with me?"

I hesitated, I'm still upset about Edward, but James seemed like an okay guy, he's funny, and he seems nice. . . Maybe I should give it a try.

I looked up at him and smiled, "I'd love to."

"Great, here, let's go outside. I heard it's more romantic, and the gardens all lit up too."

He offered me his arm, I took it, and we both went outside to the garden.

He was right, Alice made it all lit up, there was a fountain, a terrace, bushes were shaped into cupids and fairies.

I rolled my eyes, it was so Alice.

Just then a slow song started, James bowed and held out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

I smiled, and took his hand, "You may."

I'm not much of a dancer, but I at least succeeded in not fumbling or falling that time, instead I might have stepped on his feet a bit. . . .Okay, maybe more than a bit.

"Sorry." I muttered as I stepped on his feet again. Thankfully the song was over, at last.

He chuckled, "It's fine, I didn't feel it, your as light as a feather to me."

My face turned red, hopefully it was dark enough to conceal that, "Your a really good dancer."

It was true, he was dancing as if he had been trained in a really strict dancing school. His dancing was flawless.

"Thanks." Amusement clouded his voice.

He started to bend down towards me, I panicked, what is he doing? Is he going to kiss me? I'm not ready, was the last thing on my mind, as he roughly grabbed my arm.

"W-What are you doing?" I stammered, he brought his lips near my ear and whispered harshly, "Listen Bella, your dads out of jail, he coming to get you, I'm part of his gang, I'm here talking to you because of him."

"Your lying!"

"Am I? Have you seen the news today? Your friends must be covering it for you. . . ."

As soon as he said that I thought back to today, this morning, I always watch the news when I wake up, but Alice blocked my way to the TV, insisting that I get ready for the party early. . . .But my dad couldn't possibly. . .

James took my momentarily stunned moment to give me a message, "Sneak outside when everyones sleeping, I'm going to take you to your dad, a pleasure of reuniting a happy daughter to her dad. If you don't. . . .Your friends will be punished for what you didn't do. Got it?"

I nodded, terrified, my dad's back? And he's threatning of hurting my friends if I don't do what he says?

He smiled, but his once nice smile, appeared more sinister and dark to me now. "Good, meet me at the parking lot, and don't try to run. . . . Or else your little pixie friend might find some missing parts." He chuckled, disappearing into the darkness, leaving me in my awakened horrorifying nightmare state.


	11. Anaïs Salisbury

_okay, since I keep forgetting to do this _**I Do Not Own Twilight!**

* * *

_You can't help me. . .No one can. . ._

* * *

BPOV

Afterwards, everything was a blur to me. I remember couple of people, including Alice, trying to talk to me. But they soon left me alone, seeing I wasn't in the mood to talk.

After the party, after everyone left, Alice and I went back to our rooms. The party had exhausted her and she was ready to go to sleep.

"So, Bella, what did you think of the party?"

". . .Hmmmm?" I answered her, not really interested.

"Bella! What did you think of the party?" Alice just got out of the shower and was snuggling under her covers, as I was "getting ready" to take a shower.

"Oh, it was great. Yea, thanks Alice." I tried to put on a smile for her, but I guess it ended up as a grimace, because she frowned at me.

She sat up in her bed, "Look Bella, if you're upset or something, don't hesitate to ask. . Okay? Cuz I'm right here for you. . ." She trailed off for a moment before, "You are okay, aren't you? Do you want to talk about something?"

She truly looked concered for me, no ones ever looked at me with such concern before, except for. . . .No, Bella, don't think about him. . .You're strong and independent, and you're facing your hell tonight, I need to pull myself together.

I smiled at her, a true smile this time, and said "Thanks, but I'm okay. . .I guess I'm just tired too." _Please buy the story, please don't question me any further_

She looked surprised, "Oh, well, okay. I'm tired too, so goodnight, I suppose. . .I just thought that since you saw him and that whore together, you . . . " The rest of the sentence she mumbled, too low for me to hear.

Obviously, I knew who she was talking about, but now is not the time to be thinking about that, I'm saving lives today, not thinking about my broken heart.

I turned off the lights, and waited an hour, usually Alice needs an hour to get to sleep. Then I grabbed my bag that I've been packing, making it look like I've been "getting ready" to shower, slung it over my shoulder, and opened the window, preparing to climb out of it.

Now, I know what you're thinking, climbing out of a second story window, Bella! That's dangerous! And yes, it is dangerous, and that's why I recommend you not to do it, unless it was an emergency.

Given the time that I was with Charlie, I learned to climb out of my window from my room, which was on the second floor. Where did I escape to? you say. . . .

Well, I escaped to my friend, only friend, Anaïs Salisbury, her parents are French, so she can speak French and English. She was the only one who knew what Charlie did to me, she told me to get help, but I'd always refuse and I made her promise that she wouldn't do anything without me knowing, like calling the pol,ice, saying that would put me in more trouble.

She was the most sweetest, cutest, most considerate person you could ever meet, she had fair skin, pale blond hair that was always in ringlets, with striking sky blue eyes. She was petite, standing at 5'0 and when you first meet her, you have an overwhelming sense of trying to protect her. But don't let that fool you, she has a black belt in all martial arts, and the top of her level.

The last time I saw her was when I was 16, I got caught running away from Charlie, he saw Anaïs with me and leered at us, I had a very bad feeling. . .

_Flashback_

_Charlie was being suspiciously kind to us, he beckoned us into our home, and led us to the living room sofa. He gave us water, I looked at Anaïs with warning, telling her not to trust him. I drank the water first, nothing happened, so I guess it was okay. Anaïs drank some too and nothing happened. _

_Charlie started talking to us about school, and watched TV with us, soon I was getting tired, I looked over to Anaïs, and saw her eyes drooping and fall asleep. I'm such an idiot, the water was filled with dissolved sleeping pills, was the last thing I thought as my eyes shut and I drifted into sleep._

_When I woke up, it was morning, all the events of the night before came rushing back to me, I looked around to see that I was in my room, my bed, with pajamas on. I went downstairs to see if Anaïs was still crashed on the couch. But no, I only saw Charlie there watching some football on the sports channel._

_"Where's Anaïs?" I asked him, besides the whole abuse thing, Charlie could actually be a normal person, a caring parent for once, but lately I'm starting to see less and less of that side since he's drinking more now._

_He looked up, confused, "Who?"_

_I got impatient, "She was here yesterday, you know. The girl that was with me!" _

_Charlie frowned, "Bells, you must have been dreaming, yesterday, you got home from school, we had our rendevouz, and you got tired and went to sleep right after that. No one was here." He said it so earnestly, his face hiding no emotions, that it seemed impossible for him to lie about it._

_So I just let it go. . .For him. But later on I went to Anaïs's house, her parents opened the door._

_Mr. and Mrs. Salisbury were the most oddest couples i've ever met. They were so much the opposite of each other, and they would act so awkward when they were together, like they weren't really a couple. Mr. Laurent Salisbury was a African French man, with his dark hair always in dreadlocks, he was also very tall, taller than most men his age, which I thought was somewhere between 25-30, while Mrs. Victoria Salisbury, was pale skinned, with dark red, flaming hair, she looked somewhere around 20-25. _

_You see, Anaïs was adopted, that's why her parents are young looking and they don't look alike._

_Anyways, I asked them if Anaïs was there. And the funny thing is they looked at me blankly._

_"Who?" they both asked._

_"Your daughter, you know blond hair, blue eyes. . ." I told them._

_Mrs. Salisbury looked at me kindly, "Bella, I think your confused, we never had a daughter named Anaïs, we don't have any kids at all. I'm sorry but. . .I don't think this is the right house your looking for._

_With that they went back inside. I went to the police, surely they have some proof that Anaïs lived here, but nope, no documents about Anaïs Salisbury anywhere._

_Anaïs was homeschooled, so no one else would have seen her, we know each other because her parents were Charlie's friend and they would come over for dinner sometimes. Sometimes as in, whenever Charlie wasn't in his violent moods, which was once every month. _

_But this was weird, where was Anaïs? I know she was real. . Somehow I knew Charlie was behind this._

_I looked for her, but as the days went by, there was never any sign of her, and I got worn out and tired. I stopped searching._

_Flashback End_

But now that I'm going to see Charlie again, on different terms now, I might as well get answers this time.

I slid out of the window and climbed down carefully, landing with a soft _thud_.

I ran to the parking lot swiftly, when I found out I didn't know where in the parking lot I had to meet James.

I was looking around frantically when someone came from behind me and put a cloth over my mouth. I tried to fight against the person, but I started to feel weak, my eyelids started to fall as I succombed to the darkness.

* * *

omg, im so sorry, but with the big earthquake, giant tsunami and just stuff going around (dont ask), i kinda stopped this for a while. . .as you could tell, but now, it might take me a while to post chapters, but hang in there with me people, ill try to get the whole story done before i graduate.


End file.
